It's Not Goin To Happen To You Too
by jackandsam4ever
Summary: When Daniel realizes that he loved his Dr., he gives some advice to a friend bout his situation...
1. AN

The Need to Know  
  
AN: Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been so busy and sick. Enjoy. And member to Review! And Thank You for all those who've given me some feed back. It's because of you guys that I'm writing more.  
  
*Oh gosh, here it comes. I wanted an answer, but this, this is just so fast!* Sam thought. She stood there in front of the Colonel for what seemed like forever and didn't say a word. She just looked at him. So Jack continued.  
"So Daniel and I had this conversation before, and well, he made me realize some things. Those things, well, they have to do with us, and this, this, relationship." *Good going Jack. That's the way to tell her how you feel* Jack thought to himself.  
"And...." Was all that Sam could get out.  
"And, well, Sam, I can not under any circumstances let what happened to Janet out there happen to you. First of all, the fact of you dyeing out there, and me having to see it, or not for that matter. Daniel had to watch the only person he ever cared for, die right in front of him. I could never go through that. And if I did, I would never get to tell you how I feel. Daniel never got the chance to tell Janet how he really felt, and I'm sure she knew it, but he said it hurts him that he never got to tell her to her face. I couldn't live like that either. Sam, I know that you know that I care for you a lot, but I don't think you understand how much I love you..."  
Sam, face just went to total shock from that last sentence. She knew all along that he felt that way, but for him to actually say it, here on base, without knowing who the heck is walking right outside that door, it was unimaginable. Even for Jack.  
Jack just lay there for what really had been about three minutes. Sam still hadn't said anything. She was still trying to digest what he had just said. And before she got her chance to say anything to him, the nurse came back.  
"Sir, you need to rest now. You've been up long enough. Sorry Major, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."  
"That's alright. All I want is for him to get better. Thank you." And with that, she left, still without having told Jack the words she has been dieing to say for six years.  
  
AN: Sorry that's all I got so far. The next part should have a song in it too. I like using songs and while writing this chapter it just came to me. So I hope you'll keep reading. God Bless 


	2. Everyone Realizes

Disclaimer~ Don't own any of it, so don't ask. All I own is this story. And if   
  
someone else has somethin like it, let me know.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It was now 24 hours later. Jack was still lyeing in the infirmary and Sam had   
  
decided it was finally time gone back to her room after sitting by him. Walking   
  
to the lift, she kept thinking *I'll wake up and this will all be a big giant   
  
nightmare!! This couldn't have happened!!* But in her heart, and her being as   
  
smart as she was, knew that it had happened, that Janet was really gone now, and   
  
that she still didn't know if Jack would make it.   
  
Walking into her room, she get comfortable and lays down. She hadn't prayed   
  
since she was a little girl, but for some odd reason, something compelled her to   
  
do so tonite. With her eyes shut, she starts talking. "God, I don't know and   
  
understand why this is had to happen! Why did you have to take Janet away from   
  
me? She never did nething to anyone. She was here to help." ... the tears were   
  
starting up... "And then there's Jack. You know how much I love him, how much he   
  
means to me. Please don't take him away from me too! I don't know what I would   
  
do if that were to happen! Please, if you're really out there, help me, I'm   
  
lost." And with that, she drifted off to sleep.   
  
Off in the next room, Daniel had come to reality. *She is gone! She is gone!   
  
I can not go down to the infirmary and see her anymore! My doctor isn't here.   
  
My... yes MY doctor. Why o why did I never tell her that. That I wanted her to   
  
be MY doctor. Heck, it's not the regs were in my way, I'm not part of this   
  
military. WHY DIDN'T I DO NETHING BOUT IT???!!!!???* By this point, his pillow   
  
was drenched from his tears. He had found a photo of Janet, and had been lookin   
  
at it for the past 2 hours. He just stared into those eyes. He finally couldn't   
  
take it anymore, and decided to go and walk around and check on Jack while he   
  
was at it.   
  
In the infirmary, Jack had finally come to. Looking around, he wondered how   
  
the heck he had gotten there. *Where am I?* Seeing all the bright lights and the   
  
blinking and ticking of the intruments he was hooked up to, he realized that he   
  
had made it back. Just then, Daniel walks in.   
  
"Hey Jack. I'm glad to see you awake! It's good to have you back..."   
  
"Yea it's good to see you too, Danny Boy. Could you get old Doc Frazier for   
  
me. My head is absolutely killing me! I need some of her wonder medicine."   
  
Daniel had just realized that Jack had been out since they got back 24 hours   
  
ago. He had no idea that she had died. Tears started up in his eyes again.  
  
"Jack... there's something you should... know....."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
AN: So what have you thought of it so far? I'm sorry to those who tried to read   
  
it and there was nothin there. I've been busy. Plus I had to figure out how to   
  
use the system first. I hope I can make something out of this. It's my first, so   
  
cut me some slack, but make sure you review! Thanx bunches~ God Bless Æ 


	3. Finding some of the truth

*Oh God... SAM!!!* This was the first reaction in Jack's mind. "SAM!" He finally got the name out. And he didn't call her Major either.  
  
He must of yelled it very loud, becuz Sam had been walking a few corridors down had heard someone scream her name. Walking toward where the sound came from, she found herself in the infirmary. So many memories of her walking in here to see her best friend came flooding to her, but Jack's voice yelling her name kept her moving.   
  
Sam walked in the door to Jack's room and saw him laying there, and Daniel in tears. At the same time, Jack's heart leapt. *She is ok!* He thought. *But if it wasn't Sam, then who....*   
  
"Sir! You are awake! Are you ok? I heard you scream..."   
  
"Yes Major. I am alright. But what about, what, what I'm trying to say is, what happened while I was out?"  
  
A very quiet moment came from that question. Sam's eyes started to water again, and Daniel just couldn't hold in any more of her tears.   
  
*Daniel crying, Sam crying, I know Teal'c is ok, what... oh my gosh, I haven't seen Doc at all...*  
  
Sam finally broke the silence and started out saying, "Sir... someone was killed after you went unconcious...." She couldn't finish. But Jack knew. Sam then collapsed on Jack's bed and wept til she couldn't cry no more. Then she excused herself and said that she needed to be alone.   
  
Daniel stayed behind to try to tell Jack all the details. He couldn't believe his ears. The woman he had always hassled for her huge needled, the woman who was always there in case of an emergency and the woman who had saved his life so many times was gone. And most horrifying is the fact that the woman of his best friend's dreams was now gone too.   
  
"How are you coping with it Danny Boy"  
  
"I'm doing ok right now, but I came to realize something Jack. And I really need to talk to you bout it... do you have enough strength to stay up for a while?"  
  
"Sure, if the Do... if the nurse outside says it's ok." Daniel goes outside the door to see if it was alright, she said it was.  
  
"Ok, Jack, last nite I realized that..."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
AN: Next chapter coming soon. I hope it isn't too boring. I just like the whole idea of how Jack and Sam figure out their problems. Review pleez. God Bless Æ 


	4. Some More Truth

Chapter 4 Some more of the truth  
  
"Ok, Jack, last nite I realized that I lost the woman of my dreams." The tears were now flowing down his cheeks. "While I sat here with you, or in my room, I had lots of time to think. I never thought it could happen to her. I mean, she never goes anywhere. She's always here. And I never got the chance to tell her what she really meant to me. And then I realized something else, Jack, you can't let any of this happen between you and Sam. I couldn't bare to see you or her in the pain that I'm in. You know you guys love each other. If you only could have seen Sam's face when you got hit with that blast. She was mortified. Jack, you have to do something bout this!" By this time, his tears had slowed. He was beginning to calm down. "Jack, I need to go get something to eat. I haven't eaten in about 12 hours. So I'll be back later. I'm sorry if this was out of no where, but I had to tell you."  
"It's alright Daniel, go ahead. I need some time to rest anyway." With that, Daniel got up and went to the commissary.  
  
Meanwhile, Sam had fallen on her bed. It seemed that she had spent a lot of time there lately. And she thought she needed to add a second part to her prayer. "I just... I just wanted to say thank you for letting Jack survive this. I don't know what to think about Janet right now. But thank you for Jack. And why did he scream my name like that? What was his purpose? I know he cares about me, he knows I care bout him, but why did he scream? I'm asking you to give me some kind of an answer, please. I really need to know.." Then a knock came at her door... **************************************************************************** **********  
  
AN: Hope you liked this part, I'm hoping to get to the Jack/Sam side of things sometime soon. Next chapter I hope. Thanks for the reviews so far. And I'm hoping to be thinking of new stories. God Bless Always Æ 


	5. Most Important Realization

Chapter 5 The most important realization ever  
  
A knock came at the door. Sam, hesitant because of the prayer she had just said, slowing got up and said "Enter". Leaning over to see who it was, Teal'c had walked through the door.  
*What an answer to my prayer that was! Thanks...*  
"Hi ya Teal'c."  
*Oh my gosh, now I even sound like the Colonel*  
"Hello, Major Carter. I came to see if you were emotionally stable. You seemed to be unfit for work this morning."  
"Thanks Teal'c. I needed that boost of confidence. But yes, I will be ok." She seemed a little aggravated, so Teal'c thought it was time to get to the real reason why he was there.  
"Major Carter, Colonel Oniell has requested your presence in the infirmary. He isn't well enough to get up on his own, so he asked me to summon you. Will you come with me?"  
*MY ANSWER MY ANSWER!!!*  
"Yes, of course." And with that, she walked out of the door, with a slight smile on her face. Maybe, just maybe, there was someone listening up there.  
  
Colonel had just asked Teal'c to go get Sam. He really needed to talk to her, but he had no idea what to say. *Danny Boy is right, what if something were to happen to me or Sam, what would we do then? I can't have something happen to either of us without knowing the truth, and doing something about it.* His stomach was turning like he was in high school and this was the first time he was telling a girl that he liked her. Staring up onto the ceiling he whispered, "Tell me what to say, I need some kind of guidance here. I wish things could be different..."  
  
Just then Sam walked in and Teal'c nodded at Oniell and closed the door. "Sam, Daniel and I had a little conversation a while ago and well... we need to talk" **************************************************************************** *****  
  
AN: I kno I kno... Sorry. I didn't get to the fluff yet. I hope to get to that next chapter. Sorry God Bless Æ 


	6. The Need To Know

The Need to Know  
  
AN: Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been so busy and sick. Enjoy. And member to Review! And Thank You for all those who've given me some feed back. It's because of you guys that I'm writing more.  
  
*Oh gosh, here it comes. I wanted an answer, but this, this is just so fast!* Sam thought. She stood there in front of the Colonel for what seemed like forever and didn't say a word. She just looked at him. So Jack continued.  
"So Daniel and I had this conversation before, and well, he made me realize some things. Those things, well, they have to do with us, and this, this, relationship." *Good going Jack. That's the way to tell her how you feel* Jack thought to himself.  
"And...." Was all that Sam could get out.  
"And, well, Sam, I can not under any circumstances let what happened to Janet out there happen to you. First of all, the fact of you dyeing out there, and me having to see it, or not for that matter. Daniel had to watch the only person he ever cared for, die right in front of him. I could never go through that. And if I did, I would never get to tell you how I feel. Daniel never got the chance to tell Janet how he really felt, and I'm sure she knew it, but he said it hurts him that he never got to tell her to her face. I couldn't live like that either. Sam, I know that you know that I care for you a lot, but I don't think you understand how much I love you..."  
Sam, face just went to total shock from that last sentence. She knew all along that he felt that way, but for him to actually say it, here on base, without knowing who the heck is walking right outside that door, it was unimaginable. Even for Jack.  
Jack just lay there for what really had been about three minutes. Sam still hadn't said anything. She was still trying to digest what he had just said. And before she got her chance to say anything to him, the nurse came back.  
"Sir, you need to rest now. You've been up long enough. Sorry Major, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."  
"That's alright. All I want is for him to get better. Thank you." And with that, she left, still without having told Jack the words she has been dieing to say for six years.  
  
AN: Sorry that's all I got so far. The next part should have a song in it too. I like using songs and while writing this chapter it just came to me. So I hope you'll keep reading. God Bless 


End file.
